


Generate Luminous Element

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BL, Drabble, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Una promesa en la oscuridad. Una luz mágica para alumbrarlos. Un beso para sellarla.
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Generate Luminous Element

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño drabble para el 28avo reto literario de Mundo Yaoi.

El jardín en la noche me dio un encuentro más con Eugeo.

—Esta planta aquí no crecerá, necesita un ambiente más frío.

—Ah, mi amigo Eugeo, ¿que no has aprendido nada en estos dos años? Claro que crecerá. Aunque tenga que replantarlas una docena de veces, acabarán creciendo.

Eugeo me miró con una sonrisa compasiva. Luego miró el resto del jardín de flores que estaban tan bien cuidadas. Desde luego, él sabía mucho más que yo del mundo en el que vivía. Pero yo pensaba que podía entregarle a Sortiliena Serlut lo que naciera en contra de todas las posibilidades.

—¿Crees que algún día ganarás a Sortiliena en combate? —me preguntó, adivinando sin saberlo el objetivo del duro trabajo de jardinería que se avecinaba.

—No lo deseo. Prefiero derrotar a otros gracias a ella. —Luego le miré y me di cuenta que mostraba algo que nunca le había conseguido quitar: su inseguridad—. Y tú harás lo mismo que yo. Tenemos un estilo único, ¿recuerdas? Y tienes algo muy importante por lo que luchar.

Miramos la altísima torre de la Iglesia Axioma. Alice estaba allí, en alguna parte, y nos estaba esperando. Nunca se lo había dicho pero me figuraba que se habría convertido en alguien contra quien luchar. Eugeo sentía que estaba viva, pero que habría que rescatarla. Yo no. Y eso lo hacía más interesante para mí: ¿Hasta dónde podían llegar las fluctlights?

Eugeo siguió mirando el aterrador edificio.

—Vamos.

Le empujé lejos de la vista de sus pesadillas.

—No habría podido hacer nada sin ti. Seguiría intentando cortar ese árbol.

—Te consideras menos de lo que realmente eres.

Le llevé hasta nuestra habitación. La oscuridad me recordó que yo también estaba esperando a alguien fuera de aquel mundo, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo contactar con el exterior. Y no podía permitir que otra persona más sufriera, fuera fluctlight o no.

— _System Call. Generate luminous element._

Mi llamada resultó en una de aquellas suaves plantas que Eugeo siempre usaba por sus recuerdos con Alice emitiendo una suave luz.

—Tú eres como esta luz —le dije—. Brilla con más o menos potencia, pero siempre se mantiene. No te atrevas a apagarte. No lo soportaría.

¿Querría o siquiera entendería lo que quería hacer a continuación? No lo pensé mucho: lo tomé de su uniforme de valet y tiré hacia mí para que se encontrara con mis labios. No se me ocurría mejor manera de demostrarle lo mucho que creía en él.

—Kirito, yo…

—Ninguno de los dos debería hacer algo así. Me da igual. Confío plenamente en ti. Llegaremos juntos a la cima de la torre y saldremos con Alice.

Eugeo tardó unos segundos en sonreír.

—Está bien, te creo.

—Dilo.

—Rescataremos a Alice.

—Y le dirás lo que sientes.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Oh, vamos, no tienes secretos para mí. ¿Lo harás? Te doy un beso de premio.

—Lo haré.

Sonreí y tiré la luz en la cama para cumplir mi promesa. Ahora tendría que cumplir la suya.


End file.
